<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>搞脆皮鸭也是高危职业 by qiuqianyi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475824">搞脆皮鸭也是高危职业</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuqianyi/pseuds/qiuqianyi'>qiuqianyi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuqianyi/pseuds/qiuqianyi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>新手基佬与脆皮鸭作者的相互教学之旅</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>搞脆皮鸭也是高危职业</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　新的一周开始了。</p><p>　　上午十点有课，佐助从租住的公寓出发，半个小时的车程还够他先去一趟西校区的书店，想着在追的周刊连载又会出现什么骚断腿的神转折，他锁好门，拎着垃圾袋走向了电梯。</p><p>　　“你怎么又不行了？这才哪到哪啊，和哥学学，我公寓楼下的体育场还记得么，那感觉才刺激呢，铁丝网和角落里的破灯简直绝配。”</p><p>　　又开始了。</p><p>　　佐助皱眉看向正在打着电话的青年，那是他的邻居，一个不知道从事什么工作的死宅，虽然有女朋友但对男人之间做爱的技巧了解得十分深入。如果一个月有十天出门的时候能碰到对方，那至少八次邻居先生都在和一个男人通着电话，聊天的内容通常不堪入耳。</p><p>　　邻居先生的女朋友每周会来他的公寓一次，基本上都会留宿，第二天早上再离开。与邻居先生通话的男人则是白日宣淫的对象，佐助碰上过那个人几次，和他的年龄差不多，看起来长得挺老实，可干出来的却不是什么正经事。</p><p>　　两人一起挤进了电梯间，佐助站在角落的位置，听那两个人继续聊着天，如果说过往对邻居先生的印象仅停留在“渣男”层面上的话，那今天他又给对方扣上了“滥交”的帽子。把自己和他人打炮的经历炫耀一样地说给另一个炮友，佐助不知道该给出什么样的评论，哪怕每个人都有决定自己人生的权利，他还是对邻居先生这种淫乱的生活有些反感。</p><p>　　电梯里只有他们两个人，气氛有些尴尬，佐助能听到电话另一边的声音清晰地传过来。大概是邻居先生刚刚的话炫耀成分太大，那人的语气里满是不服气，回了句“我还在双层公交车上搞过呢”。</p><p>　　“单纯！我试过越野车的引擎盖，你呢？”</p><p>　　“我我我！我在软卧车厢里！”</p><p>　　“你怎么总在一些隐蔽的地方搞啊？胆子小在圈里没前途啊。”邻居先生不以为意地冷哼。</p><p>　　佐助眉毛一抖，隐蔽？</p><p>　　“我不是正在学习中嘛，就是因为经验不足阅历不够才给你打电话啊。”</p><p>　　“那你可是找对人了，唉，也不能一下子把新世界的大门全打开了，给你提供个思路，去试试公共澡堂怎么样？”</p><p>　　“这个好！我要冲了！”</p><p>　　“孺子可教也，我等你的好消息，去吧去吧。”</p><p>　　佐助在旁边默默地听完了两个人的对话，莫名对邻居先生产生了一种扭曲的敬意，都是男人怎么对方就像是受过什么专业教育似的，看起来年纪也不差多少，难道说只有入了那个什么奇怪的圈子才能得到先进的知识？看看他刚才那副样子，原来不止他一个人这么放荡，他居然还鼓励自己的炮友勇敢地和其他人进行新尝试？贵圈这么乱的吗？</p><p>　　佐助虽然也是个gay，但因为洁癖严重最终只卡在了知晓自己性取向的初级阶段，与其像只没头苍蝇似的胡乱摸索，倒不如找个老司机深入系统的学习一下，只是他身边一直没有可以用来取经的对象，不过目前看来听听邻居先生的日常发言也算是能白嫖几节课的样子？</p><p>　　青涩的小基佬宇智波佐助同学，在听了邻居先生早上的虎狼之言后一整天都变得很奇怪，在学校里看到系主任的那辆越野车时他脑内第一时间竟然呈现出了邻居先生被人压在引擎盖上疯狂做爱的样子，其刺激程度远比他那群舍友原来在宿舍里放的A片还高。</p><p>　　佐助确实是个擅长脑补的人，通常一段文字或是一段音频就能带给他一段特殊的体验，就像是扛着摄像机实景拍摄一样，比看视频还要厉害许多。所以在有了向前更进一步的想法之后，他不耻下问地求助了各类搜索引擎，终于在不懈的努力之下成功在某脆皮鸭有色文学的网站登陆了。</p><p>　　面无表情地先冲了200币，佐助坐在教室的一角开始了他的探索之旅，在排除了一些很雷的设定之后，他的目光很快锁定在了一位作者身上，记得搜索这个网站的时候有不少人都推荐了这位作者，如今看来大众的性癖也是蛮一致的。</p><p>　　点进作者主页，这位名为鸣门卷的作者粉丝数量确实可观，但看看下面一长串已完结标识的文章，可想而知这位大佬究竟为脆皮鸭事业贡献出了多少力量。佐助挑了其中热度最高的一篇，用眼角余光扫视了一下周围，确认没有人注意到他这边，这才开始了第一节网络课程。</p><p>　　这是一篇校园向的中篇，两章左右清水的部分用来交代人物关系和简单的情感进程，第三章就进入了正题。好奇心旺盛的受方突然对友人口中的前列腺刺激产生了兴趣，于是在舍友去上晚课的时候一个人跑去浴室里玩屁股，谁知身为攻方的舍友翘了课，玩得不亦乐乎的受方根本没注意到宿舍门被打开的声音，于是按摩棒插进后穴里的样子被对方看了个正着。</p><p>　　原本的自主学习被强硬地改成了一对一教学，受方先是被对方用自己买来的棒子搞了一通，之后又被对方的棒子搞了一通，稀里糊涂地来了几次之后两人慢慢发展成了炮友关系。之后就是转战于各种地方的激战，晚上偏僻教学楼的空教室、校内游泳馆的淋浴间、放假期间宿舍的阳台，尺度越来越大，佐助面无表情地浏览着，内心却不断发出了来到新世界的嘶吼。</p><p>　　是真的强。</p><p>　　佐助对网课的成果十分满意，而且这篇文和他早上蹭到的课出现了知识点的重合，体育场的铁丝网确实是个好东西，身体碰撞时不断与之摩擦的清脆声响，配上角落里昏暗的灯光和二人压抑的喘息声，很快在佐助脑内形成了一幅真实的画面，只不过这次他对课程内容进行了自我消化，进而萦绕在脑内的便都是邻居先生反手抓着铁丝网被反复蹂躏的样子：对方泛起红潮的脸、被汗水打湿的金发、铁丝网印在后背上的印记和情动时的呻吟声。</p><p>　　射射教学，已经谢了。</p><p>　　宇智波同学丝毫没去反省自己为什么会把文中的内容投射到某个真实存在的人身上，兴致勃勃地看了一篇之后又点进去第二篇，完全抛弃了好学生的身份，开始遨游在新知识的海洋之中。</p><p>　　这样的后果就是下午回到公寓时无法再正视邻居先生的脸了，哦，确切说应该不止是脸，还有对方七分裤下面的小腿和打哈欠时绷直的手臂以及不小心露出来的一小节腰。</p><p>　　“好巧，又见面了，刚下课回来？”</p><p>　　邻居先生手里拎着个塑料袋，看上去应该是刚从超市采购回来，佐助在里面看到了至少四个杯面和好几罐牛乳，不要问他为什么会如此无聊，他因为羞愧一直低着头，虽说不敢看自己的蹭课教师，但眼睛还是忍不住的要往对方那边瞟几下。</p><p>　　“嗯。”</p><p>　　邻居先生的突然搭话让佐助一个激灵，不过好在他的脸上没什么表情，又看着地面，所以根本不会被对方发现他其实是个变态。佐助闷闷地应了一声，觉得自己不能再和这家伙又更多的交流了，他现在已经变得无法去听对方的声音了，见到本人后早上的妄想又一股脑的冲了回来，重播似的在他脑内播放着。</p><p>　　“你是木叶大学的学生吧？我有个朋友也是那里的。”</p><p>　　朋友？哪方面的朋友？</p><p>　　佐助忍不住抬眼看向对方，却见邻居先生一脸兴奋的样子，只听他继续道：“你们学校的游泳馆好像是为了大学生运动会建的？当时我还去看过，真不错。”</p><p>　　游泳馆。</p><p>　　佐助的大脑“砰”的一声爆炸了。</p><p>　　他慌乱地按了最近的一层，从只有他们两人的电梯里落荒而逃，不顾后面邻居先生疑惑的追问声，窜进楼梯间疯狂地奔跑着。</p><p>　　不要划一样的重点啊！一个体育场就够了为什么还要提到游泳馆啊？</p><p>　　佐助的脑内乱成一团，各种奇奇怪怪的场景不断在脑内交替着，加上刚刚近距离和幻想对象的接触，让他的小兄弟瞬间精神抖擞起来。一直以来他都看不起那个滥交的家伙，但如果刚刚在电梯里升了旗，他觉得自己可能就脱离不了变态的帽子了。</p><p>　　一口气爬了十层，佐助一阵风似的冲进家门，把书包往沙发上随手一丢，就钻进浴室去解决生理问题了。在今天之前他觉得自己应该对任何人都无法产生那方面的欲望，也一度怀疑自己是不是性冷淡来着，但此刻的状况根本用不上再怀疑自己。</p><p>　　之前无法取得好成绩不是因为不好学或者是脑子笨，而是没有找对老师和参考教材啊！</p><p>　　佐助的右手上下动作着，脑内开始将邻居先生在淋浴间内被侵犯的场景具象化地呈现在脑内：被淋湿的麦色皮肤、在氤氲雾气中压抑的喘息、撑在墙壁上不断打滑的双手，以及从发梢顺着脊柱一直流到股间的水珠。</p><p>　　谢谢老师，这次是真的射了。</p><p>　　佐助清洗着手上残留的液体，闭上眼把刚刚的情景又复盘了一遍，这才神清气爽地出了浴室，他已经有很长一段时间没有发泄过了，多亏了邻居先生，现在只觉得通体舒畅。</p><p>　　他觉得这样很好，每天学习一本书，再听邻居先生一番教导，假以时日他定能摆脱处男的困扰，并找到实战的机会。</p><p>　　如果每次的幻想对象不都是一个人的话。</p><p>　　两周之后，单纯的宇智波同学感觉自己要被邻居先生掏空了。</p><p>　　他现在变得极其敏感，有时候听到某个词语或者是看到某件东西就会联想到邻居先生，进而产生有关于对方的妄想，加上最近不知为何总是能和对方在电梯里遇上，他竟然有了一种“邻居时刻陪伴着我”的错觉。</p><p>　　“下课回来？”</p><p>　　又是一次偶遇，佐助走进电梯，他现在已经能正常地和邻居先生对话了，大概是对幻想中的人习以为常了，所以再去直视对方已经不是什么难事了。</p><p>　　于是他回道：“嗯，你又去买泡面？”</p><p>　　“被你发现了，嘿嘿，我比较喜欢吃这个。”邻居先生露出一个傻里傻气的笑，晃了晃手里满满当当的带子。</p><p>　　“你最近好像经常出门？”记忆中对方应该是个家里蹲，因为他很少听到对面的门打开的声音。</p><p>　　“啊……工作需要。”邻居先生意味深长地停顿了一下。</p><p>　　工作需要？关于什么的工作？</p><p>　　大概是平日里太沉迷于幻想了，佐助竟然忘记这家伙有好几个炮友的事了，最近那个总跑到邻居先生家的男人好像很久没出现过了，他的女朋友也一直没露过面，但他这种人应该是耐不住寂寞的，所以出去买泡面是假，去见其他炮友才是真吗？</p><p>　　佐助莫名的有些烦躁，这大概是因为最近的幻想里不再是邻居先生被侵犯的独角戏，那个与他交缠的人有了具体的形象，就是他自己。</p><p>　　一开始只是抱着好奇的心态去了解，慢慢开始沉溺于幻想中的场景，佐助觉得这大概只有一种解释，那就是馋对方身子，所以既然是约炮，那他为什么不能作为对方的选择对象呢？就算是有筛选条件，可他觉得自己完全能过审，距离最近、速度最快、评分最优，放到外卖平台上妥妥的置顶选项。</p><p>　　于是佐助膨胀了，他觉得自己应该和对方提一提，起码能让邻居先生把他列在备选范围内，这样也不辜负他这半个月以来的学习，虽然是偷师学艺，但总是希望对方能被对方夸奖。</p><p>　　但他们现在还只是在电梯里随便聊两句就没了下文的关系，想要发展到那一步还是有些困难的，所以当务之急是先熟悉起来，这样才能顺其自然地提到那个方面。</p><p>　　于是佐助深吸了一口气，第一次主动开口道：“一直你我的叫着有点奇怪，你叫什么名字？”</p><p>　　“啊？”本以为佐助会和往常一样沉默，邻居先生被他的问话吓了一跳，等反应过来他说的是什么之后立刻答道：“漩涡鸣人，叫我鸣人就可以。”</p><p>　　“嗯，宇智波佐助，请多关照。”</p><p>　　佐助在心中默念了两遍对方的名字，也自报了家门。</p><p>　　“那我就叫你佐助吧，嘿嘿，还以为你对我有意见呢，每次和你说话都爱答不理的，原来是个慢热型啊，”鸣人说着从塑料袋里拿了桶泡面出来，“庆祝邻里关系取得飞跃进步，把我的最爱分给你一桶。”</p><p>　　虽然有点嫌弃，但佐助还是闷声接了过来，之后电梯停了下来，达到了他们所在的楼层，邻居先生先一步走了出去，在外面对他挥了挥手。</p><p>　　“明天见，晚上不要太想我哦。”</p><p>　　——如果你不主动来我梦里的话。</p><p>　　佐助心里默默地回应着，抱着泡面桶跟了上去。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　TBC</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>